


The Biggest Memer

by whalemates



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Memes, Multi, sex mention, so many memes, too many memes I can't be blaimed for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalemates/pseuds/whalemates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren can't decide who between the two of them is the biggest memer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Memer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultastro6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultastro6/gifts), [thank maegan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thank+maegan).
  * Inspired by [THIS IS WHAT ARMIN SAW WHEN HE WAS SCROLLING DOWN HIS PHONE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52505) by tumblr. 



> I am aware of all the memes. Don't hate me please.  
> But this is dedicated to Maegan

“You will always be the second memer in my life,” Armin hums at Eren as he scrolls down his phone. They were in the dining room alone eating lunch. It was just him and Eren sitting at the table, Armin of course on his phone and Eren vacantly staring at him waiting for him to finish his food..

“What?” Eren drops his stare and raises as a brow.”What the hell is a memer?”

“I don’t know,”Armin shrugged.” I guess a person who uses memes apparently,” he suggested as he put his phone down to pick up the fork on the plate he didn’t touch yet.

“Well yeah, then who is your first memer in your life,” Eren questioned defensively, even raising his voice a bit too.”Is it horse face? Is he it, is he?” He asked, clenching his fists against the table.

“No silly,” Armin eased and leaned forward to pat Eren on the head to calm down. “I am the first memer in my life,” he grinned, pointing to himself. Eren dropped his grip and frowned.

“How are you a bigger memer than me?” He babbled and look up back up to Armin who had a spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

“Well,” he started in between swallowing,” How do you think you are the bigger memer?” Eren shrugged.

“I thought I would be the one who uses the most memes in between the two of us…”

“O RLY,” Armin grinned, puckering his lips on his second spoonful of pudding.

“Such meme, much usage, very reddit, wow!” Eren smiled back.

“I don’t know, What is it Eren,” Armin said, tilting his head back and intimidating his horse face friend at the discouragement of Eren. “U mad bro?” 

“Nah man, I just wanted you to remember one thing.” Eren leaned to Armin’s side of the table to whisper six words, “Don’t drop that thun thun thun.”

“Ayyyyyyy,” Armin finished with a satisfying smile, “Surprise Bitch. Betcha didn’t see the last of me.

“But ahh my friend,” Eren interrupted waving his index finger and pulling up a knife next to it, “It’s a metaphor. You have to put your finger next to the killing thing, but you don’t let it do it’s killing.”

 

“WRONG,” Armin objected. “average person metaphors 55 times a year a year, factoid actually just statistical error. average person metaphors 3 times per year. Augustus Waters metaphors 10,000 times day, is an outlier and should not have been counted”

““Do not fall in love with people like me. I will take you to museums, and parks, and monuments, and kiss you in every beautiful place, so that you can never go back to them without tasting me like blood in your mouth.I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible. And when I leave you will finally understand, why storms are named after people,”  
“Trollface!”  
“Forever Alone!”  
“Me Gusta!”  
“One does not simply use me gusta,” Armin corrected, pressing his index finger with his thumb.  
“Revise Mothafuka.”  
“Lik dis if u cry evrtim.”

“This is getting us absolutely nowhere ,” Eren hissed as he banged on the table.” Let’s go ask horseface instead.” Armin nodded as he was already feeling sick of all the meme he just spewed. He lifted his tray and went to the bin to throw the leftover food away.

“Have you seen Jean anyway?” Armin asked, pacing faster to Eren who was already ahead of him.

“No not really, but I haven’t seen Marco either so they are probably together.  
“Freckled Jesus and horse face sitting in a tree-” Armin sang  
“Shush,” Eren cut off. “We are going to them to settle this.”  
“Alright Alright,” he grinned. The two went inside many rooms until they actually found them.

"Hey Jean, Hey Jean," Armin greets quickily dragging Eren when he sees Jean leaning on Marco on the sofa .

"I'm kinda busy, Armin," Jean waves away looking back at Marco. Marco nods his head and softly greets Armin who was mostly paying to Jean.

"I don’t care. Just answer this question and we will be out of your hair.”

“Fine,” Jean groaned. “Just will you please close the door?” Eren nodded and shut the door firmly. Marco rubbed Jean’s arm a bit as he waited for their question as well.

Who do you think is the biggest memer, me or Eren?" Both of the eager boys waiting with hope in their eyes. Marco was giggling horribly, covering his mouth to not direct the attention to him.

"What the fuck Armin," Jean says lifting his hand, revealing a major bruise he was covering."Are you serious," he groans, trying to lean closer to Marco, tucking his head in Marco's shoulders.

"Who do you think is the biggest Memer," Eren chimes in, to a louder groan at Jeans extent. Marco’s giggles grow louder, but no one is focussed on him to care.

"What happened to him," Armin asks to Marco who was rubbing Jean's head. Marco wipes the smile off his face to look more stern and serious.

"He," Marco pauses for a moment and smiles, "he hit the door when we came back from the expedition"

“Smooth Horse face,” Eren snickered.

“Don’t you mean, smooth criminal, Eren?” Armin added, nudging Eren with his elbow. 

"Who do you think is the biggest memer," Eren asked again, ignoring Jean's grieving pain.  
"Who is the biggest memer Jean, who is the biggest memer," Eren and Armin both said simultaneously, almost mimicking the two unicorns in 'Charlie the unicorn’

' "Biggest memer goes to," he holds the to for a few seconds, "Eren."

"haha," Eren teases, pumping his fists into the air. At that point, Marco couldn’t keep his grins hidden anymore. He started laughing and softly snorting, now all three boys were staring at him.

“What’s so funny Marco,” Armin asks curiously. Marco, still grinning doofishly.

“Do any of you know what memer is?” He asks the group, all three of them nod their heads slowly in confusion only adding more to Marco’s laughter.

“It’s like a person who uses memes, right?” Eren slowly answered. Marco only responding by laughing louder. Armin was already tapping on his phone until he paused and grew extremely flustered. He covered his own mouth and grew furiously red. Marco still giggling and giggling.

“What… does… it say Armin,” Jean hesitates as he peers at the blushing blond. “Say it already. Armin gave a reluctant sigh and looked at all three of them- especially Marco.

“Memer…”he pauses, “A sexual position that takes place in a jacuzzi. The woman bends over with her arms on the edges and wraps her legs around the man. This position allows for new depths of penetration. It requires more foreplay for lubrication and strength from both sides.” He looks up from the screen to see Eren and Jean tomato faced red, his own face felt warmer too.  
“I guess you are right Jean,” Marco smiles, “I guess Eren is the biggest memer huh.” Eren growing redder as he bawls up his fists.  
“Really Armin, REALLY,” he barks but can’t exactly keep up the courage to look at him either.  
“Hey Hey,” Armin points out with a shaky hand. “How does Marco know about this too? If it weren’t for him we all would have never known this other definition to the word.”  
“Let’s just say, I swing both ways,” he smiles, now Jean of all four of them was the reddest.


End file.
